HOT DADDY
by baekxolove
Summary: Baekhyun benci ketika mengetahui bahwa daddy nya adalah Park chanyeol, lelaki tampan dan sexy. ChanBaek/Baekyeol/Warnings;Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

span lang="hi-IN" /spanHOT DADDY

Main cast: Park Chanyeol x boy Byun baekhyun x girl Other cast: Other exo member Rate. : T Genre : Family life, romance Warnings: Genderswitch! Summary : "Baekhyun benci ketika mengetahui bahwa ayahnya adalah Park chanyeol, lelaki tampan yang sexy".

Baekhyun benci ketika eommanya Xi Luhan akan menikah lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Harusnya ia senang mendengar bahwa eommanya akan melepas masa jandanya yang sudah 5 tahun dijalaninya ini, tapi tidak jika tau bahwa calon suami dari eommanya atau calon appa untuknya adalah lelaki bernama Oh Sehun. Ingat, Oh Sehun.. yang notabennya guru paling menyebalkan menurut baekhyun disekolah. Apalagi mengingat bahwa eommanya akan menikahi seorang berondong ganteng seperti Oh sehun *ups sepertinya baekhyun mengakui bahwa sehun memang tampan tapi tidak dengan sifatnya yang menyebalkan!* umur mereka bahkan terpaut 10 tahun. Eommanya yang kini berusia 36 tahun dan oh sehun yang baru menginjak 26 tahun. Baekhyun pikir bahwa pernikahan eommanya bahkan terkesan terburu-buru yang akan dilangsungkan minggu depan.

Berhubung baekhyun benci dengan Oh sehun calon appanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak akan menghadiri pernikahan mereka. Egois memang tapi baekhyun pikir eommanya jauh lebih egois ketika memutuskan akan menikah lagi tanpa memikirkan anak semata wayangnya (red; baekhyun) dan ikut suaminya ke Jepang dan menetap tinggal disana.

Dan disinilah sekarang Xi baekhyun gadis mungil yang saat ini berusia 16 tahun kini berdiri di depan rumah bergaya minimalis yang terletak di daerah Apgujeong sesekali tangannya menekan bel dan tangan satunya memegang koper yang berukuran sedang. Dengan pakaian santai yang sekarang melekat di tubuhnya seperti hoodie berwarna putih yang terlihat kebesaran dengan tubuhnya yang mungil serta celana hotpant yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang kecil tapi terlihat jenjang dengan paha putihnya.

Baekhyun berharap seseorang cepat membukakan pintu, karena ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu diluar. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengan alamat rumah appa kandungnya, karena eommanya sendirilah yang mengirimkannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana lakukan sampai tidak mendengar bell" gerutunya, tidak mungkin bellnya rusak bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara bellnya dari luar sini ckck. batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gerbang terbuka dengan sendirinya, mungkin seseorang sudah memencet kunci gerbangnya. Dengan rasa percaya baekhyun melangkah maju menuju pintu utama rumah ini. Belum sempat baekhyun membuka ganggang pintunya seseorang dari dalam sana sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

Krett..

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku" ucapnya pelan sambil tangannya mengusap dadanya.  
Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu, baekhyun terpaku menatap seseorang dengan telanjang dada menampakan perutnya yang sixpack, serta tangannya yang berotot, kemudian matanya beralih ke atas menatap wajahnya sekali lagi, astaga lelaki yang ada di hadapannya bener-benar terlihat maskulin walaupun hanya mengenakan celana training yang menggantung di pinggangnya, sepertinya lelaki ini habis selesai mandi terlihat dari rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan sebuah handuk kecil yang berada dilehernya.

"Ekhem,.. " seketika lamunan baekhyun buyar.

"Apa kau orangnya" tanya chanyeol lelaki yang sedari tadi baekhyun pandangi.

"YA, aku an.." jawabnya mantap namun terpotong karena lelaki didepannya terlebih dahulu menyela ucapannya.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak menerima anak kecil bekerja di rumahku karena aku tidak yakin kau bisa membersihkan rumahku".ucap chanyeol enteng menatap gadis didepannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapannya. Sepertinya lelaki didepannya salah paham. Baiklah sepertinya baekhyun harus menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dirumah.

"Ehmm,. sepertinya kau salah paham, aku datang kesini bukan untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai pembantu" ucapnya semanis mungkin

"Jadi.."tanya chanyeol dengan tatap datarnya dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya.

"Baiklah aku tidak mau basa-basi,apa kau Park Chanyeol ?" tanyanya dan langsung di angguki oleh chanyeol sendiri 'dan tunggu .. kenapa gadis ini tau namanya' batin chanyeol.

"Perkenalkan aku Xi Baekhyun.. anak gadismu yang paling manis dari istrimu yang bernama Xi Luhan". ucapnya dengan rasa percaya diri sambil tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan kanannya berharap lelaki yang diketahui sebagai ayahnya ini akan membalasnya. Disisi lain justru Park chanyeol merasa terkejut, tubuhnya lemas seketika seakan-akan sendi dan ototnya mati rasa.

"Ka.. kauu .."

TBC...

Hi guys, maaf ya kalo banyak typos.. soalnya ini fanfic pertama ku di ffn.. sebenernya aku juga rada ngga yakin mau publish ini ff apa lagi kalo liat dari ceritanya .. kurang percaya diri. Tapi semoga aja ada yang minat buat read, review and ..


	2. Chapter 2

HOT DADDY

Main cast: Park chanyeol Byun baekhyun x girl

Other cast: Exo member

Genre: Family life, romance

Rate: T

Warnings: Genderswitch!

Summary: Baekhyun benci mengetahui bahwa ayahnya adalah Park chanyeol, lelaki tampan dan seksi.

"K-kau.. katakan sekali lagi siapa namamu ?". tanya chanyeol, tangannya reflek meremas kuat pundak baekhyun dengan tatapan mata tajam yang sulit diartikan.  
"Baekhyun.. Xi baekhyun" jawabnya pelan sembari meringis menahan sedikit rasa sakit dipundaknya.  
"T-tidak .. maksud ku bukan itu.. eomma mu siapa nama eomma mu ?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, tangannya semakin meremas kuat pundak baekhyun matanya menatap manik mata baekhyun menuntut sebuah jawaban.  
"Akh.." sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, chanyeol langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundak baekhyun, tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. "X-xi.. L-luhan.." jawab pelan terbata-bata dengan kepala tertunduk.  
"Katakan sekali lagi.." lirihnya.  
Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, Tatapan mereka langsung bertemu, baekhyun bisa melihat wajah chanyeol yang memelas. "Xi Luhan" jawabnya terdengar ragu.

.

.

Baekhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya membenamkan wajahnya di bantal tapi sialnya matanya ini tidak bisa di ajak kerjasama walaupun tubuhnya begitu lelah setelah perjalanannya yang cukup panjang. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit baekhyun tertidur dengan sendirinya dengan posisi tidur menyamping serta tangan dan kaki yang memeluk bantal guling, wajahnya terlihat begitu damai saat tidur seperti anak kecil. Setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu tentang insiden baekhyun yang mengaku sebagai anak Luhan, Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di kamar tamu yang terletak dilantai dua, karena tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengusir gadis mungil yang bermarga Xi itu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengacak rambutnya, Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut dengan gadis yang mengaku sebagai anak Luhan. Selama 16 tahun lamanya berpisah dengan Luhan istrinya, bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah tau keberadaan Luhan, tapi anehnya Luhan justru tau keberadaannya, apakah selama ini wanita itu memata-matainya. Chanyeol bahkan masih menyimpan rasa rindu yang amat dalam terhadap Luhan, apakah wanita yang dulu masih dicintainya sampai sekarang dan mengisi hari-harinya dulu baik-baik saja. Seandainya waktu dapat berputar kembali, Chanyeol tidak ingin Luhan pergi meninggalkannya, Chanyeol menyesali kesalahannya dan perbuatannya yang membuat Luhan pergi dan tidak kembali. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, Jika Baekhyun adalah anak Luhan, apakah baekhyun juga anaknya, tapi bagaimana mungkin, luhan bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia hamil atau mengandung anaknya bahkan pernikahan mereka hanya berjalan selama satu bulan saja. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya setelah kepergiannya, pikir chanyeol.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari senin, hari dimana setiap orang kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Termasuk Chanyeol, lelaki yang kini berusia 35 tahun namun masih terlihat muda seperti umur 25 tahunan kini sibuk merapikan dasinya, ia harus pergi ke kantor karena ada meeting dadakan yang harus dihadirinya.  
Sejak Tuan Park ayah Chanyeol meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu, ayahnya mewariskan perusahaannya 'Park Corp' kepadanya karena Chanyeol adalah anak satu-satunya, apalagi pada saat itu umur Chanyeol masih muda yakni 19 tahun. Beliau ingin Chanyeol meneruskan bisnisnya dan menjadi seperti dirinya. Walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol lebih tertarik dalam dunia seni, ia suka menyanyi, menulis lagu, dan bermain alat musik. Hanya saja tuan Park tidak menyetujuinya, beliau berpikir bahwa dunia seni tidak bisa menjamin masa tuanya dan cucu-cucunya. Namun Chanyeol bersikeras melawan ayahnya yang melarang keinginannya, hingga suatu saat ayahnya meninggal dan Chanyeol menuruti permintaan beliau untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah meja makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari dapur miliknya, tidak ada makanan hanya ada roti dan selai coklat, lalu ia menuju dapur dan menyeduh kopi setidaknya minum secangkir kopi mampu membuat tubuhnya semangat untuk bekerja.

Ketika chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik, "Kau sudah bangun" tanya chanyeol memandang baekhyun yang masih mengenakan piyama berjalan kearahnya.  
"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat" jawabnya lalu menghampiri chanyeol yang masih berdiri di meja makan.  
"Kau pasti lapar, tapi aku hanya punya roti untuk dimakan, jika kau bisa masak kau bisa memasak sarapanmu sendiri, semua bahan-bahannya ada di kulkas, tetapi jika tidak kau bisa memesan jasa delivery". ucapnya panjang lebar.  
"Ya, tidak masalah" setidaknya makan roti bisa mengganjal perutnya untuk sementara,pikirnya.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" chanyeol menepuk bahu baekhyun dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Apa kau pergi bekerja"

Langkah chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang kearah baekhyun, "Tentu saja, karena aku bukan pengangguran" ckck, baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.  
"Dan satu lagi, kau bisa membersihkan rumah ini, karena bibi sedang cuti, kau mungkin bisa menggantikannya untuk sementara waktu." chanyeol menyeringai jahil.  
"YAK.. Kau pikir aku ini pembantumu apa ?" teriaknya marah apalagi ketika melihat chanyeol mengabaikannya dan berjalan santai keluar.  
Baekhyun pikir lelaki itu sudah terlihat baik apalagi saat dia dengan perhatiaannya menawarkan sarapan untuknya. Tapi ternyata lelaki ini sepertinya sama-sama menyebalkan seperti Oh sehun calon appa , kenapa appa nya dua-duanya menyebalkan.

Braaakk..

"Aww, sakit.." ucapnya kesakitan dengan tangan memegang jempol kakinya, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya menendang kursi meja makan yang disampingnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menggerutu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.15, seharian dirumah ini benar-benar membuatnya bosan, dan yang dilakukan dia hanya menonton tv, bermain game dengan Ipad kesayangannya. Dia terlihat kesal dengan eommanya, apalagi baekhyun sudah berapa kali menelpon eomma nya tapi bahkan eomma nya itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya, dan juga tidak ada panggilan masuk dari eommanya sejak dia tiba di korea. Astaga apakah eommanya ini berniat melupakan anak gadisnya ini dan bersenang-senang dengan Oh sehun yang akan menjadi suaminya, tck. Dan sekarang baekhyun sedang menonton tv, tangannya sedari tadi sibuk menekan tombol remot mencari acara yang bagus.

Benda tipis dengan persegi panjang berdering menampilkan nama pemanggilnya, baekhyun yang melihat itu segera menggeser tanda warna hijau di ponselnya..

"Eomma.." panggil baekhyun dengan nada manja.

"Oh, baekhyun~ ah .. maafkan eomma baru menelpon mu sekarang" jawabnya penuh sesal dari seberang sana, Luhan 'eomma baekhyun'.

"Kau sudah sampai, apa kau baik-baik saja" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ya, tidak .. maksudku aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir, bagaimana dengan eomma"

"Tentu saja sayang, eomma baik-baik saja" Luhan tersenyum ketika mendengar anaknya baik-baik.

"Aku merindukanmu.." baekhyun pelan, ntah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merindukan eommanya.

"Wae.. kau bahkan baru satu hari disitu, hmm.. apa ada masalah" tanya Luhan, sepertinya ia juga merindukan putrinya

"Tidak.. eomma apakah benar aku anak Park Chanyeol seperti yang eomma katakan" tanyanya, baekhyun ragu jika chanyeol adalah appanya, apalagi melihat jika chanyeol seperti tidak mengenalinya.

"Sayang giliran kita, ayo.." Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan mesra, dan menyadari jika kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya sedang menelpon dan memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Sayang, eomma ada urusan.. eomma akan matikan dulu, nanti eomma akan menghubungimu lagi" Luhan melirik Sehun untuk tetap diam.

"Nde, baiklah" jawabnya dari seberang sana, baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Selamat malam" ucapnya, baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Baekhyun.." tanya sehun dan langsung angguki oleh luhan. "Ada apa ? Apa sesuatu terjadi ?" tanyanya lagi, "Tidak ada apa-apa, dia hanya merindukanku" ucapnya sedih. "Bukankah kita juga merindukannya" ucap sehun menghibur dan dibalas senyuman manis luhan. "Bukankah kau bilang sekarang giliran kita" ajak Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun yang ditarik hanya tersenyum.

.

.

"Yak, Jongin~ah appa mu menelpon dari tadi ?, kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya". teriak jongdae memukul kepala jongin.  
Jongin yang kepalanya dipukul hanya melirik sahabatnya ini , "Berisik, kalau kau mau kau saja yang mengangkatnya", dengan raut datar.  
"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini dengan appa mu, kau marah karena appa mu tidak datang ke sekolah untuk menonton pertandingan basket nasional.. cih, benar-benar kekanakan" ejeknya.  
"Diamlah, kau tidak tahu seperti apa menjadi diriku" Jongin melempar bantal kearah Jongdae yang langsung menangkap bantal tersebut, Jongdae menggeleng menatap sedih Jongin yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Jongdae tahu bagaimana hubungan Jongin dan ayahnya, bagaikan air dan api. Jongdae tau bagaimana perasaan Jongin yang selalu kesepian, sendirian, dan Jongdae juga tahu bagaimana terlukanya Jongin ketika mengetahui Ibunya meninggal, dia menangis, bahkan sahabatnya itu hampir bunuh diri apalagi melihat sikap ayahnya yang hanya diam saja dan mengacuhkannya.

.

.

Ting ting ting...

Lonceng sekolah berbunyi, seluruh siswa memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Kecuali Jongdae yang sejak tadi duduk diam di kelas menatap sendu kursi disampingnya yang sejak tiga hari ini kosong, berharap orang yang selalu duduk disampingnya itu (red; jongin) masuk.

Jongin berjalan memasuki sebuah pub yang terletak dipinggir jalan, ini kali pertama Jongin datang kesini seorang diri, biasanya ia akan datang bersama sahabatnya Jongdae, tapi karena ia masih kesal jadi dia terpaksa datang sendiri. Jongin selalu datang kesini ketika suasana hatinya sedang kacau seperti sekarang. Jongin duduk di depan meja bartender, ia memesan wine, setidaknya satu gelas wine tidak akan membuatnya mabuk.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya lalu menghidupkannya, sudah beberapa hari ini ia mematikan ponselnya, lalu muncul pemberitahuan 23 panggilan tak terjawab diantaranya 2 panggilan tak terjawab dari appanya dan sisa 21 panggilan tak dari Jongdae dan juga teman-temannya yang lain dan 16 pesan masuk diantaranya dari Jongdae.

" kau dimana.. ?"

"Cepat pulang, jangan membuatku khawatir.."

"Yak, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah, cepat pulang"

"Apa kau membaca pesanku, kenapa tidak membalasnya, apa kau masih marah, maafkan aku"

Jongin tersenyum membacanya, sahabatnya ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya dan juga merasa bersalah, padahal dirinya tidak marah dengan jongdae hanya merasa kesal saja, tapi Jongin mengakui perkataan sahabatnya jika dirinya terlihat kekanakan jika sedang marah. Dan terakhir sebuah pesan muncul jongin membukanya..

" Pulanglah.."

Itu dari appa nya ..

.

.

Suara gaduh dibawah membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, Chanyeol melihat jam dinding yang tergantung menunjukan jam 00.30 tengah malam, Chanyeol bisa mendengar kegaduhan itu dengan jelas bahkan ia mendengar suara baekhyun berteriak, chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga satu persatu dan menyalakan saklar yang ada disampingnya.

"Ada apa ini ..?" Seketika Chanyeol terkejut matanya melotot melihat baekhyun...

TBC...

Hai semuanya.. saya update cepetkan, ini karena respon kalian yang diluar dugaan saya.. karena reviewnya udah sampai 20 lebih melebihi target saya, Terima kasih... Walaupun chapter kemaren banyak sekali typo nya, maaf saya belum sempet edit karena ini aja saya publish lewat hp..

Oh ya yang nanya ini incest ngga, mungkin iya,. Terus yang pada bingung 'chanyeol kok jadi bapaknya baekhyun ? katanya Sehun ?' Mungkin kalian bisa dapat jawabannya di chapter ini tapi masalah baekhyun yang jadi anaknya chanyeol itu masih ngambang,. Dan yang terakhir mungkin nanti saya akan bikin flashback kisah masa lalu ChanLu.  
Dan yang yang terakhir terima kasih buat yang udah follow and favorite dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah mau review.. :)

Review again please.. thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

HOT DADDY

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiBaek

Genre: Family life, romance

Rate: T

Warnings: Genderswitch!

Summary: "Baekhyun benci ketika mengetahui bahwa daddy nya adalah Park Chanyeol, lelaki tampan dan sexy".

Baekhyun menutup kembali kulkasnya, lalu menuangkan susu coklat ke dalam gelasnya dan meminumnya. Sebenarnya baekhyun turun kebawah karena merasa lapar, namun yang di dapati baekhyun ketika membuka isi kulkasnya malah tidak ada makanan, hanya ada sayuran mentah, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa dirinya hanya minum susu saja. Seandainya baekhyun bisa memasak mungkin ia akan memasak sayuran itu, sayangnya tidak.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, tapi ketika kakinya akan menginjak tangga pertama, ia mendengar seperti ada seseorang yang akan masuk ke rumah ini. Baekhyun berjalan mundur, mengintip di balik jendela, ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam, dengan kepala melirik kearah kanan dan kiri, mencurigakan. Baekhyun terkejut menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan kirinya, sementara matanya mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menolongnya atau berjaga-jaga jika seseorang diluar sana menculiknya. Seketika matanya melihat tongkat golf yang berada di pojok kanannya lalu mengambilnya satu. Ketika seseorang yang membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ..

BUGGGH..

"KENA KAU.." teriaknya.

Baekhyun memukul orang itu tanpa ampun. Senyum terpantri menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia berhasil memukul seseorang yang baekhyun pikir adalah pencuri.

"Yak .. aww.. aww .." ujarnya sakit mencoba menghindar.

Baekhyun memukulnya dengan brutal, "Rasakan ini,. mati kau, dasar pencuri tidak tahu diri.." ucapnya terengah-engah. Ternyata lelah juga memukul seseorang dengan tongkat golf nya, pikir baekhyun.

"Aww.. berhenti.. yak.." orang itu mencoba melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan gadis didepannya.

"Tidak akan, kau pikir kau siapa berani memerintahku.." jawabnya

GREPPP...

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak matanya melotot ketika tiba-tiba seseorang didepannya mencekal tangannya dan melemparkan tongkat golf nya ke sembarang arah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan ak.."

" Apa yang terjadi ?" potong chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Disaat bersamaan lampu menyala, Chanyeol melotot melihat kejadian di depannya baekhyun bersama dengan seseorang yang Chanyeol ketahui adalah Kai anaknya, ingat anaknya. Sementara kai yang masih mencekal tangan gadis di depannya langsung melepaskannya, menatap jengkel kearah gadis itu. Baekhyun mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit. Lelaki itu memegangnya terlalu kuat.

"Naik keatas.." ucap chanyeol penuh penekanan. Baekhyun yang bingung pun berjalan pelan ke arah chanyeol masih berada di tengah tangga.

"Bukan kau.." ucapnya lagi

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu secara bergantian. Matanya menatap tajam kearah lelaki yang baekhyun kira seorang pencuri, sementara Kai balik menatap tajam baekhyun dengan kedua bola matanya. Kai berjalan santai melewati Chanyeol dan sengaja menabrak lengan chanyeol dan melirik sekilas wajah baekhyun. Seolah-olah dia akan membalaskan dendamnya pada baekhyun, gadis yang tidak Kai ketahui namanya ini karena sudah dengan seenak jidatnya melakukan tindak penganiayaan. Awas saja kau pendek - batin kai.

Baekhyun mengikuti chanyeol dari belakang ketika lelaki itu berjalan ke arah dapur.

" Kenapa kau membiarkannya naik ke atas begitu saja, ...".

"Hey.. apa kau tuli..?"

" Yak .. jawab aku" baekhyun memberondong pertanyaanya, ia kesal chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Kemudian Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis baekhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya pun menabrak punggung tegap Chanyeol, dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, asal kau tau saja bocah, kau sudah menggangguku dari tidur nyenyakku dan malah berisik seperti ini.. " chanyeol berbalik dan balik bertanya dengan nada kesal dengan tangan melipat dadanya, menatap malas kearah baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, aku sudah bukan bocah lagi, dan asal kau tau saja umurku sudah 16 tahun.. itu artinya aku sudah mulai dewasa.. jangan seenaknya memanggilku bocah, apa kau mau aku balas memanggilmu kakek tua idiot.. dan lihat ini.." jawabnya sewot lalu baekhyun menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena kai, tepat didepan wajah chanyeol.

"Dia bahkan membuat tanganku sakit, tapi kau malah menyuruhnya naik keatas, apakah begini caramu menjadi seorang ayah.. membiarkan anakmu pulang tengah malam.. tanpa meminta maaf.." lanjutnya lagi..

" Cih, apa yang dewasa dari anak berumur 16 tahun sepertimu, tubuhmu bahkan seperti anak SD" chanyeol mengejek. "Dan jangan pernah memanggilku panggilan seperti itu, apa kau mau ayahmu yang tampan dan sexy ini menjadi seorang kakek tua idiot dan berhentilah mengeluh, bagaimana denganmu, kau bahkan memukulnya beberapa kali.. dan bukankah kau juga bilang bahwa kau adalah anakku.. jadi.." balasnya tak kalah sengit.

"Bukankah aku bilang aku tidak sengaja dan apa hubungannya maksudmu dengan mengatakan aku adalah anakmu.. " potong baekhyun berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja ada bodoh, dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan kau.. panggil aku daddy mulai sekarang.." lalu menyentil keningnya..

"Aw .. appo.. " baekhyun mengusap keningnya, bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti dan chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, benar-benar menggemaskan pikir chanyeol.

"Apa kau lapar ?" tanya chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, apa kau akan membuatkan ku makanan.." tanya baekhyun antusias

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengeluarkan sayuran dari dalam kulkasnya. Chanyeol sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya, sementara itu baekhyun duduk diatas meja sesekali kakinya diayunkan kedepan belakang dan bibirnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sambil menunggu makanannya siap, chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, kalau tidak kau bisa-bisa memakan sendoknya.."

"Uhuk..uhuk.." baekhyun tersedak makanannya, "bukankah sudah kubilang.." ucapnya, lalu menyodorkn air putih di wajah baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung mengambil kasar air putih dan menengguknya habis.

Setelah selesai makan Baekhyun membereskan meja makannya sementara chanyeol mencuci piring.

"Tidurlah, biar aku saja... besok kau sudah mulai sekolah dan bangun pagi" chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun dan mengambil alih kerjaannya membereskan meja makan.

"Kalo begitu, aku naik dulu.." ucapnya senang.

"Dan terima kasih untuk makanannya ... selamat malam.. uhmm... Dd-daddy.." lanjutnya matanya membentuk bulan sabit sementara bibirnya tertari dari sudut kiri dan kanan baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis, namun ia sedikit ragu ketika memanggil chanyeol dengan sebutan daddy, rasanya aneh ketika baru mengenal orang beberapa hari dan langsung menyebutnya daddy.

.

.

Kai cepat-cepat keluar dari kamarnya, yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar chanyeol, dengan rambut berantakan yang tidak tersisir rapi dan juga baju yang seharusnya dimasukan malah keluar begitu saja serta dasi yang menyampir di bahunya, benar-benar terlihat anak gelandangan sekolah. Kai berjalan menuruni tangga, seraya memakai sepatu, beberapa kali hampir terjatuh, tapi syukurlah, tubuhnya masih bisa seimbang sehingga tidak terjadi.

" Tuan muda, hati-hati. Kau bisa jatuh " tegur bibi Shin, perlu kalian tahu bahwa bibi Shin adalah orang kepercayan keluarga Park dan sudah mengabdi di keluarga ini sejak lama, lebih tepatnya sejak chanyeol masih duduk di sekolah dasar, bahkan sampai sekarang Chanyeol sudah berkeluarga dan punya anak yang kini ia panggil tuan muda Kai.

"Tidak akan,. " ucapnya saat sampai di anak tangga terakhir.

"Ngomong-ngomong bibi kapan pulang ? bagaimana keadaan disana, apa baik-baik saja ?" lanjutnya

"Tadi pagi.. semuanya baik-baik saja " bibi Shin tersenyum kearah Kai, ia senang ketika tuan mudanya menanyakan hal itu. Bibi shin dan Kai memang begitu dekat bahkan wanita yang sudah berumur 50 tahunan itu sudah Kai anggap seperti neneknya sendiri.

"Oh syukurlah.." Kai balas tersenyum

Bibi Shin menggeleng dan menarik tangannya, ketika Kai ingin keluar dari rumah. "Tuan muda mau ke sekolah, apa tidak sarapan dulu ?"

"Tidah, aku sudah terlambat, bi. Aku berangkat sekarang," Kai menggeleng, lalu keluar dari rumah.

Bibi Shin tahu jika tuan muda tengah berbohong untuk menghindari chanyeol ayahnya yang kini sedang sarapan bersama nona muda yang ia tahu bernama baekhyun, karena Chanyeol sempat memberitahunya. Bibi Shin menggeleng, sampai kapan mereka seperti ini -batinnya.

"Aku akan menyuruh Kai untuk berangkat bersamamu.." ucap Chanyeol dan langsung menyesap teh nya.

"Kenapa harus Kai ? bukan kau saja ?" tanya baekhyun protes lalu memakan roti strowberrynya dengan brutal.

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk, aku ada rapat hari ini baek.."

"Cih, ini hari pertama ku sekolah, tapi kau bahkan tidak mau mengantarku sekolah .. pantas saja Kai terlihat tidak menyukaimu.. Daddy macam apa kau ini.." jawab baekhyun sambil memakan roti strowberrynya tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tak lain adalah chanyeol daddy nya sendiri menatap baekhyun sebal.

Chanyeol menjitak kepala baekhyun "Cepat selesaikan makananmu, kau bisa terlambat dihari pertama mu sekolah."

"Appo, yak.. kenapa kau memukulku.. eomma saja tidak pernah menyakiti ku.. pantas saja eomma meninggalkan kau.." sungut baekhyun dan mengusap kepalanya pelan yang tadi chanyeol jitak.

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku daddy, arraseo.. dan cepatlah sedikit " chanyeol menyentil kening baekhyun pelan lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

" Aish.. kau semakin membuatku tidak sudi memanggilmu daddy.." baekhyun kesal karena chanyeol ulah chanyeol tadi.

" Bibi shin, apa Kai sudah keluar ?"tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Bibi shin yang sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan ruangan pun segera menghampiri tuan besarnya yakni Park chanyeol. "Nde, tuan muda baru saja pergi tuan .."jawabnya.

'ishh, anak itu benar-benar..' gumam chanyeol,

"Ada apa tuan " tanya bibi shin yang mendengarnya namun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa, baiklah kalau begitu.." chanyeol berbalik dan memanggil baekhyun untuk segera naik ke mobil miliknya, dengan sangat terpaksa chanyeol mengantar baekhyun ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.  
Baekhyun, gadis dengan rambut kepang dua turun dari mobil yang tadi ditumpanginya, kemudian mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada chanyeol karena chanyeol tidak bisa mengantar baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sekolah, pandangan matanya mengamati tiap-tiap gedung sekolah, mengaguminya. Sekolah yang sekarang jauh lebih besar dibanding sekolahnya dulu ketika ia berada di China, tentu saja itu karena Chanyeol memasukkannya di sekolah international, SIHS singkatan dari Seoul International High School, sekolah elit khusus orang kaya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor, ia mencari ruang kelasnya, namun tidak ketemu. Sekolah ini terlalu besar sehingga ia kesulitan menemukannya.

Baekhyun secara otomatis menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara buku-buku berjatuhan, lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

Seorang yeoja berambut magenta dengan panjang sebahu menjatuhkan buku ditangannya, dan kini ia memunguti buku itu sendirian. Ekspresi yeoja itu sangat kesal entah kenapa dan membuat baekhyun ingin tertawa.

"Hey, apa kau butuh bantuan?" Tanya baekhyun menawari bantuan kepada yeoja yang tadi menjatuhkan bukunya yang kini sudah berada di dekat yeoja itu.

Yeoja bermata bulat itu mendongak lalu menggeleng sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendapat respon seperti itu pun kembali berjalan, namun langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik dan mengejar yeoja tadi.

" Hey, tunggu.." ucap baekhyun memegang pundaknya.

Seketika yeoja yang memiliki mata bulat dengan tinggi lebih pendek dari baekhyun pun menoleh, dan berkata "Nde, ada apa ?"

" Uhm, apa kau tahu dimana kelas 10 C ?" tanyanya gugup.

Yeoja yang sedari tadi melihatnya pun tersenyum. " Kebetulan sekali aku juga berada dikelas itu, uhm.. apa kau murid baru, karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu "

"Ah.. benarkah ? beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu ? Aku byun baekhyun .." ucap baekhyun dengan ceria dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja kyungsoo.." balasnya tersenyum membalas uluran tangan baekhyun dan bersalaman.

"Mmhh, baek.. hyun, sebaiknya kita cepat ke kelas karena kita sudah hampir terlambat". ujar Kyungsoo mengeja nama baekhyun lalu menarik tangannya dan berjalan cepat diikuti baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

.

.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke kantin dulu, karena aku lapar bukankah kau juga .. setelah itu aku janji akan mengajakmu keliling sekolah ini, bagaimana ? apa kau setuju". Tanya Kyungsoo merangkul bahu baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Tidak masalah, itu lebih bagus jika kita mengisi perut terlebih dahulu" jawab baekhyun merangkul pinggang. Mereka berjalan dengan merangkul satu sama lain, siswa siswi yang melihatnya pun berpikir jika mereka seperti teman lama yang kembali bertemu, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan tapi terlihat begitu akrab.

"Baekhyun, kau tunggu disini.. aku akan memesan makanannya " ucap kyungsoo meninggalkan baekhyun.

Sementara baekhyun duduk sendirian menunggu kyungsoo, sambil memperhatikan temannya yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena di hari pertamanya sekolah baekhyun sudah mendapatkan teman baik seperti Kyungsoo.

"Maaf menunggu lama,." Kyungsoo kembali dan meletakkan makanannya lalu duduk di depan baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa" jawab baekhyun santai.

"Kajja, makanlah.." ucap kyungsoo, mereka pun akhirnya makan bersama-sama.

"Mmhh, Jongin.. Park jongin.." panggil kyungsoo disela-sela makannya, baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanannya pun berhenti, mendongak menatap temannya mengikuti pandangan arah mata kyungsoo, lalu menoleh sedikit kebelakang.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum kearah baekhyun dan berbisik, "Dia Kai, Park Jongin..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Review please^^...


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum kearah baekhyun dan berbisik, " Dia Kai, Park Jongin.."

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyun masam, lalu menundukan kepalanya saat Kai datang menghampirinya dan semakin menghampirinya sementara bibirnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti komat-kamit.

Kai datang menghampiri Kyungsoo, dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat seseorang tepatnya seorang gadis duduk disamping Kyungsoo, tidak biasanya bantinnya, Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu pun berdiri, "Dia teman baruku, jangan khawatir.. dia murid baru dikelasku.." ucapnya tersenyum menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah punya teman kepada Kai selain kai sendiri. Kai yang melihat itu pun mengangguk dan menatap gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk tanpa mau memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Hmm, Baek kenalkan ini Kai teman ku.."ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Kai padanya, sementara Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sedari tadi dan menundukan kepalanya, haruskah dirinya juga memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kai, tidak baekhyun menggeleng, ia ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kai sangat buruk, ia merasa jika Kai akan membunuhnya habis-habis jika melihat wajah mengingat dirinya semalam memukuli Kai dengan brutal haruskah ia lebih baik lari saja.. tidak Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baek.. "ucap Kyungsoo dengan keras hingga beberapa siswa-siswi menoleh kearah mereka, Baekhyun terlonjak dari pikiran yang sedari tadi berkecamuk di otaknya dan reflek wajahnya mendongak, pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan mata Kai..

"KAU.. "

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tunjuk Kai lalu menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"A-aku.."

"Tunggu, kalian saling mengenal.."potong Kyungsoo

"TIDAK / TIDAK.." teriak Kai dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

"Lalu.." tanya Kyungsoo lagi, lebih tepat pada Kai dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apanya, aku tidak kenal dengan gadis gila ini.." jawab Kai menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Hey.. siapa yang kau bilang gila hitam, aku tidak gila.." sungut baekhyun

"Kau, tentu saja..memang siapa lagi orang yang memukul orang dengan brutal dan sengaja."sindir Kai denagn tangan masih menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja.." bela Baekhyun, matanya memandang siswa-siswi seisi kantin yang menatap kearah mereka dengan bingung, benar-benar memalukan batin baekhyun.

"Sengaja.."

"Tidak.."

"Cukup.." teriak Kyungsoo, Kai dan Baekhyun terdiam. Kyungsoo menatap bergantian kearah Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa kalian benar-benar tidak saling mengenal.." ucap Kyungsoo menginterogasi keduannya.

"Tidak / Ya.. " jawabnya bersamaan, matanya menatap tajam satu sama lain. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengelengkan kepala pusing melihat keduanya.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya.. lebih tepat beberapa jam yang lau.." Ucap baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu..." kini giliran Kai yang menjawab.

" Terserah.. aku juga tidak mau mengenalmu.."

"Kao begitu pergilah.."usir Kai

"Kai.."ucap Kyungsoo, melihat kearah baekhyun dengan pandangan seolah -seolah mengatakan 'jangan dengarkan ucapanya'

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi untuk tidak menghajar lelaki itu dan membiarkan dirinya mengalah. "Kau pikir, aku mau berlama-lama disini.. cih, aku bahkan ingin muntah hanya dengan melihatmu."  
Ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Kai, kau sudah keterlaluan dengannya.." ujar Kyungsoo sedih lalu pergi meninggalkannya dan menyusul Baekhyun.

"AARRGHH.." teriak Kai lalu juga pergi meninggalkan kantin tersebut.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya, diusapnya keningnya, ia merasa pusing seharian ini. Pikiran-pikiran tentang Luhan mantan istrinya dulu bersarang dikepalanya dan juga Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang kepadanya mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari Xi Luhan dan dirinya.. ingat dirinya, haruskah ia percaya (?), bisa saja ia membohonginya tapi untuk apa(?).

Meskipun Chanyeol belum mempercayai Baekhyun tapi ntah kenapa ia merasa baekhyun tidak berbohong. Tapi Chanyeol menginginkan penjelasan langsung dari Luhan, ia ingan mendengarkan langsung dari mulut Luhan kenyataan apa yang Tuhan sembunyikan darinya. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, sebentar lagi akan ada meeting dengan cliennya lagi itu berarti dirinya tidak bisa menjemput Baekhyun pulang. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon Baekhyun.

"Yakk, eodisseo.. kenapa lama sekali?" jawab baekhyun dari seberang sana.

"Aish... kenapa dengan suaramu, berisik sekali.." Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya ketika mendengar suara berisik baekhyun.

"Wae.. memangnya kenapa? tidak ada masalah dengan suaraku .. sudah sekarang katakan kau dimana?"

"Di kantor.."

"APA.." teriaknya

"Jangan berteriak.."Chanyeol mengusap telinganya yang sakit karena teriakan baekhyun.

"Apa kau gila, sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah.. tapi kenapa kau masih ada dikantormu itu..? Ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kau pulang saja dengan Kai, aku sangat sibuk hari ini.."

"Aku tidak mau..."

"Wae, kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri.."

"Kalo begitu jemput aku..." ucap Baekhyun lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak.

'PIP'

"Aish.. anak ini benar-benar." gerutunya.  
Astaga, kenapa anak ini benar-benar membuatnya tambah pusing, sepertinya anak ini lebih keras dibanding Kai. Ngomong-ngomong dengan Kai anak itu bahkan tidak menyapanya sejak semalaman, benar-benar anak durhaka.

'Tok tok tok..'

"Masuk.."

"Tuan, saya hanya memberitahu bahwa meeting akan dimulai 5 menit lagi..." ucap Seohyun sekretaris Chanyeol

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.." jawab Chanyeol, Seohyun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja atasannya tersebut.

.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi namun Baekhyun belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak datang untuk menjemputnya, benar-benar ayah tegaan. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju gerbang sekolah, haruskah ia pulang sendiri. Hufftt, menyebalkan, ia bahkan tidak tau caranya naik bus. Baekhyun mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tasnya, dan melihat isinya "ini tidak akan cukup untuk naik taksi".gumamnya.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah, matanya berbinar ketika melihat sebuah taman di depannya, 'kruyuk' astaga baekhyun bisa memahami perutnya yang mulai keroncongan mengingat ia tadi pagi hanya makan roti dan siangnya hanya makan beberapa suap saja sebelum dirinya bertemu dan bertengkar dengan si hitam. Menyebut namanya saja membuat Baekhyun malas pulang ke rumah, malas bertemu si hitam dan malas bertemu si kakek idiot alias Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas, 'kruyuk' perutnya kembali protes pada majikannya untuk diisi makanan.  
"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarikan makanan untukmu, nde.." ujar baekhyun idiot berbicara sendiri sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedari tadi protes minta diisi.

"Ah.. mashita.." Baekhyun mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ah.. benar-benar kenyang" ujarnya lalu menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit buncit karena terlalu banyak makan hari ini.

"Uh.. sudah jam 7 malam, bagaimana aku pulang.. eottokeh?" Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku taman lalu mondar-mandir kebingungan mencari arah dan jangan lupakan giginya yang sedari tadi menggigit kukunya.

.

'Ceklek'

Suara pintu terbuka, Kai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Dimana Baekhyun.." tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Kai yang berjalan di tangga menuju kamarnya berhenti lalu menoleh ke bawah lebih tepatnya kearah Chanyeol appanya.

"Siapa..?" Kai balik bertanya.

"Ah.. anak itu, siapa namanya Baekhyun.. ya Baekhyun." ujar Kai mengangguk -angguk.

" Katakan dimana dia.." tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana kau memungut anak itu.. ah.. apa kau sekarang menjadi seorang pedofil.." Kai malah mengejek dan membuat Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Sebaiknya jika kau tidak tau diam saja.." ujar Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia bertanya padaku.. dasar bodoh." gumam kai, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil menyusuri jalanan arah yang menuju sekolah Baekhyun dan Kai. Kepalanya menggeleng tidak mungkin anak itu masih di sekolah sementara jam sudah menunjukan sembilan malam. Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun namun teleponnya tidak aktif, 'shit, kenapa anak itu tidak mengangkatnya' gerutunya. Chanyeol kembali menyusuri jalanan mengamati setiap jalanan yang ia lewati berharap bisa membawa anak itu. Anak itu baru beberapa hari tinggal dirumahnya saja sudah merepotkan bagaimana jika ia tinggal untuk beberapa bulan atau tahun tidak atau selamanya mungkin akan sangat menyusahkan, Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya pada sebuah mini market, dirinya merasa haus jadi ia akan membeli air minum untuk membasahkan tenggorokan yang dirasa kering.

Baekhyun merapatkan blazernya ketika udara malam dirasa semakin dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Baekhyun itu tidak tahan dingin, makanya ketika ia merasa kedinginan ia akan meminta dipeluk eommanya. Karena menurut Baekhyun hanya pelukkan eommanya yang bisa membuat tubuhnya merasa hangat. Tanpa disadari air matanya jatuh mengenai pipinya, ketika ia harus menangis disaat seperti ini, ia mengingat eommanya, ia rindu pelukkan eommanya.

Apakah Luhan eommanya bahagia disana dengan Sehun. Baekhyun mendecak sebal, jika Sehun si guru menyebalkan itu tidak melamar eommanya pasti sekarang ia sedang tidur dipelukkan eommanya, atau setidaknya dirinya tidak akan senekat ini, pergi dari rumah.

"Yak, kalau jalan lihat-lihat" ucap salah satu berandalan dari empat orang tersebut.

"Ah, maafkan aku.." Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu berandalan tersebut.

"Hey, minta maaf saja tidak cukup.."ucap salah satu berandalan yang mengenakan baju coklat.

"Kau dengar, sekarang berikan kami uang sebagai ganti ruginya.."

"N-ne.. aku tidak punya uang.." ujar baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Jangan berbohong, mana mungkin kau tidak punya... lihat seragam mu bahkan menunjukkan bahwa kau bersekolah di sekolah elit.." berandalan tersebut ternyata cukup tau jika sekolah SM high school (red, nama sekolah baekhyun) adalah sekolah untuk orang kaya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak punya uang.." ucap baekhyun takut-takut. Ya biar bagaimana pun Baekhyun hanya gadis remaja enam belas tahun pada umumnya yang takut pada hantu, preman, berandalan atau semacamnya.

"Kita bawa pulang saja, bukankah gadis itu lumayan cantik.." ucap salah satu diantara diantara mereka dan diangguki tanda mereka setuju.

"Yak, lepaskan aku.." teriak baekhyun berontak ketika berandalan tersebut mulai meegang tangannya dan menyeretnya.

"Percuma kau gadis cantik berteriak karena disini sangat sepi.." kekehnya.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu jika kalian berani menculikku.." ujar baekhyun berani, dirinya mencoba berontak dan melepaskan tangannya dari berandalan-berandalan tersebut.

"TUNGGU.." teriak Baekhyun

"B-bukankah kalian menginginkan uang ?" ucapnya melirik berandalan tersebut yang masih memegang kedua tangannya. Sementara para berandalan tersebut berhenti menyeret Baekhyun dan semuanya terdiam seolah mengisyaratkan 'bagaimana' satu sama lain.

"Aku akan memberi kalian uang, aku tidak berbohong.. kalian lihat seseorang di depan sana.." Baekhyun menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan memegang ponsel dan menempelkannya di telinganya, sepertinya orang itu sedang sibuk telepon, pikir baekhyun. Para berandalan tersebut menoleh mengikuti arah tangan Baekhyun yang menunjuk seseorang.

"Tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku... " B aekhyun mendengus, mereka para berandalan masih kekeh memegang tangannya. "Baiklah, jika kalian tidak mau melepaskannya.." katanya.

"DADDYYYYY..." teriak Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya, sementara Chanyeol yang berada di depan minimarket menoleh, menatap sekeliling seperti ada yang memanggilnya dan 'Cha' matanya melotot melihat seorang gadis tidak lebih tepatnya melihat Baekhyun yanh sedang dikelilingi beberapa lelaki.

Kaki besarnya melangkah langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

'Tak'

"YAA, apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan laki-laki seperti mereka" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun, baekhyun hanya meringis sakit, sudah jatuh terkena tangga pula itulah mungkin ungkapan yang cocok untuk seorang Xi Baekhyun.

"Dan apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap anakku.. lepaskan tangan kalian"ujar Chanyeol membentak memandang para berandalan tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. "Kami tidak mau.." ucap para berandalan tersebut."Dengar, lepaskan aku.. daddy ku akan memberi kalian banyak uang" bisik Baekhyun pada mereka barulah mereka melepaskan tangan Baekhyun karena mereka sudah di janjikan akan diberi uang.

Baekhyun langsung menghambur kepelukan Daddy nya dan Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun memeluknya, belum sempat Chanyeol melayangkan protesnya dengan sikap Baekhyun memeluknya tiba-tiba, Baekhyun lebih dulu membisikkan "cepat beri mereka uang, atau para berandalan tersebut menculikku.." ujarnya.  
"Aku tidak punya uang.." jawab Chanyeol dengan entengnya, dan para berandalan tersebut mendengar ucapan Ayah dan anak itu langsung " Cepat berikan uangnya..." teriak satu diantara mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkesiap. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Dan dalam sekejap Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dari gerombolan berandal tersebut untuk lari, Chanyeol hendak protes lagi namun Baekhyun semakin menariknya dengan kuat untuk melarikan diri.

"Cepat, kalau tidak mereka akan menangkap kita berdua." katanya dan Chanyeol akhirnya mengikuti perintah Baekhyun juga.

"YA JANGAN LARI..." ucap mereka lalu berlari mengejar pasangan ayah dan anak.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi disalah satu gang sempit. Baekhyun terengah-engah, karena kelelahan berlari dan menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya. "Apa mereka sudah pergi? " tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau. "Sepertinya begitu.." Chanyeol melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan bahwa berandalan tersebut sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi.

.

Kai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar suara mobil dari garasi rumahnya, matanya memandang dari balik jendela lantai dua kamarnya kearah dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

..

TO BE CE...

Yang minta flashbacknya ChanLu nanti saya akan ceritain awal mula hubungan ChanLu dan Ibu Kai, mungkin Chapter depan atau dua Chapter lagi.

Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau ninggalin review, follow dan favorite cerita abal ini.


End file.
